films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Gone Fishing (Thomas and Friends song)
Gone Fishing is a song from the fourth season. It aired in the US in the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Lyrics : Sometimes it's nice to take some time out : Do what you really want to do. : Just to relax and let the world fly by you. : Forget your worries, no need to hurry. : Just leave a sign to say... : Gone fishing, gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way : Gone fishing. : Gone fishing, Gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. : Why don't we all go fishing? : You drop your line down to the river : Waiting to see what you can find. : Whatever life has to offer you. : You know you'll take it, stand up and face it : Smiling along the way... : Gone fishing, gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way : Gone fishing. : Gone fishing, Gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. : Why don't we all go fishing? : There's nothing better on a sunny day : When all your work is done. : Throw down your line, settle down. : Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... : Gone fishing, gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way : Gone fishing. : Gone fishing, Gone fishing. : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. : Why don't we all go fishing? : It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... : Gone fishing! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Donald * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Stephen Hatt (draft version only) Episodes * Thomas Goes Fishing * Percy's Promise * Trust Thomas * Donald's Duck * Thomas and Stepney * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Four Little Engines * Passengers and Polish * Henry and the Elephant (draft version only) Deleted/Extended Scenes * Donald's Duck - An extended scene of Donald going through the countryside past the duckling. * Trust Thomas: ** A small scene shows Thomas just sitting on the piece of track after he sinks onto the water with his upset face. ** An extended shot of Thomas crashing onto the jetty. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene shows Thomas puffing past the coastal village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas Goes Fishing - A deleted shot shows the Fat Controller's fish on a plate after it has been eaten. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended scene of Thomas puffing through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel. Specially Shot Footage The Music Video features scenes shot especially for the video, relating to the song. * Thomas stops at a small bridge, while his driver and fireman start to fish. * Thomas smiling at the end of the Harbour's quayside. * Thomas puffing along the coast with Annie and Clarabel. * Various shots of a sign reading "Gone Fishing". Notes * A draft version of the song has Junior Campbell singing some parts of the song with children singing the remainder. This alternate version can only be seen on Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Storiesand Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. * The Japanese version only has one singer. Gallery ThomasGoesFishing19.png ThomasGoesFishing20.png ThomasGoesFishing48.png ThomasGoesFishing8.png Percy'sPromise23.png Donald'sDuck49.png ABadDayForSirHandel4.png ThomasandStepney16.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (1995, US) Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (August 15, 1995) Full Category:Mavis (1998, US) Category:Mavis (April 21, 1998) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full